five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AnonimekLY/Historia Purple Guy'a
Formalności Emm... Formalności, formalności... Więc tak, zaczynam nowe opowiadanie, które będzie raczej średniej jakości, ale chciałam pokazać własne... Spojrzenie na to wszystko. ^^" Mała uwaga - Akcja nie dzieje się po kolei. Miłej lektury! ^^ Opowiadanie zakończone. Rozdział Pierwszy - To nie może się tak skończyć! Próbował krzyczeć, ale z jego gardła wydobywał się tylko krwawy bulgot. Był wściekły, wściekły i przerażony. Nie mógł umrzeć, przecież to nie mogło tak się skończyć! Ból targał jego ciałem na tyle mocno, że aż go mdliło. Każda kończyna, każdy kawałek jego ciała był miażdżony, organizm wysyłał rozpaczliwe sygnały do mózgu. Chciał się uwolnić, jednak każde, choćby najmniejsze drgnięcie na nowo powodowało to okropne, potężne odczucie. Nie było ucieczki, już nie. Przez chwilę wszystko osiągnęło maksymalny poziom, tak okropny, że śmierć mogła być jedynie wybawieniem. I nagle przestało, odeszło. Wraz z krwią spływała jego świadomość. Czuł, że traci grunt pod nogami, czuł zbliżającą się śmierć, lecz był dziwnie spokojny. Śmierć to przecież dopiero początek, prawda? Spojrzał na duchy i ostatkiem sił uśmiechnął się szeroko, zupełnie tak jak kiedyś, kiedy to nie jego życie się kończyło. To nie koniec, o nie. Jeszcze się policzymy, smarki. – zaśmiał się w myślach, widząc mroczki przed oczami. A potem dobrowolnie poddał się ciemności. Rozdział Drugi - Zwierze Ludzie tłoczyli się w pizzeri jak mrówki. W sumie, dzień jak co dzień. Wyjątkiem był strażnik, trupio blady i nadzwyczajnie nerwowy. Błąkał wystraszonym spojrzeniem po ścianach, niczym zagubione dziecko. W takich momentach cieszył się z pracowania w miejscu, w którym odosobnienie było równie wskazane jak otwarte obserwowanie ludzi. Co chwilę musiał uspokajać drżenie ciała, sporowadzać umysł na właściwy tor. Był wykończony, wykończony tym wszystkim. Mógł tego nie robić, mógł po prostu dać dzieciakowi umrzeć, utonąć w swojej własnej krwi. Cholera, w co ja się wpakowałem... Na pewno ktoś się dowie, na pewno. Przecież i tak by zdechł! - Myśli same uciekały w niechcianym kierunku. Oddychał płytko, czując jak panika zaciska zimne szpony na jego ciele. Koszmary nie były już tylko nocnymi ułudami, miał wrażenie, że całe jego życie jest teraz niekończącą się marą. Chciał uciekać. Och, jak bardzo tego chciał. Ale nie mógł. Był jak zwierze w klatce. Rozdział Trzeci - Fragmenty normalności Tik tok. Dostawały się do środka. Drapały w drzwi, jęczały boleśnie. To z całą pewnością były żywe trupy. Czas leciał. Dostały się do pomieszczenia. Tik tok. Pochwyciły go i rozkoszowały się krzykami, jakby miały przywrócić im życie. A on nie czuł praktycznie nic, nic oprócz otępiającego i nieopisanego bólu. Gra skończona. Obudził się. To był tylko koszmar, tylko koszmar. Ale aż nad wyraz realny... Śnił o własnej śmierci. Skrawki wspomnień wywołały emocjonalną gorączkę. Wybiegł z pomieszczenia, desperacko pragnąc utrzymać się na powierzchni normalności. I wtedy spojrzał w lustro. Gdzie się podział stary on? Gdzie on jest?! Mieszanina szlochu i chichotu wyrwała się z jego gardła, zanurzając go jeszcze głębiej w beznadziei. Czy tak wyglądało szaleństwo? W przypływie wściekłości rozbił cieńskie szkło, ledwie czując, że kaleczy mu dłoń. To było metaforą, razem ze szkłem rozprysła się poczytalność. Czego tak właściwie oczekiwał? Podniósł kawałek szkła i z równie wielką furią ciął własnę nogę, raz za razem, nie dbając o obrażenia, jakie sobie zadawał. Ból przywracał mu świadomość. Przestał dopiero, gdy powrócił spokój. Oddychał płytko, dalej tlił się w nim ten dziwny żar. I wtedy znalazł odpowiedź. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, najszerzej jak potrafił, ledno powstrzymując kolejną falę śmiechu. Powierzchownie opatrzył swe rany i opuścił zdemolowane pomieszczenie, nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. Bo i po co? Już wiedział czego chciał. Chciał więcej. Więcej krwi. Rozdział Czwarty - Nie ma ucieczki Obecność policji była nie tylko stresująca, ale i irytująca. Bezdyskusyjnie patrzano mu na ręce, czasami nawet dosłownie. Cóż, nie żeby był zdziwiony, w końcu był jednym z podejrzanych. Ale pomimo tego, nerwy były już maksymalnie stargane, a rozum kazał mu czekać. Zdecydowanie powinien być czujny, jednak koszmary i ogólne wykończenie psychiczne w tym nie pomagały. Chciał końca. Po zabawie, zabawki należy chować. - myślał o trucicielu. Z drugiej strony, gdyby tamten ukryłby ciało to on nie odkryłby... Tego. Tego cudownego uczucia, błogości z niego płynącego. - Czy nie widział pan nikogo dziwnego? - zadawali to pytanie bezustannie, siłą woli powstrzymywał się od przewracania oczami. Oczywiście odpowiadał najgrzeczniej jak umiał, jednak zawsze przecząco. Starał się przy tym nie wyglądać na zdenerwowanego, czy tym bardziej, winnego. To było jak niekończąca się zabawa w kotka i myszkę. Tylko, że on nie był ani łowcą, ani ofiarą. Był kimś innym, nieuchwytnym, jednak równie smakowitym co mysz. Póki co, radził sobie z zacieraniem tropów prowadzących do niego. Tylko jak długo można tak wytrzymać? Rozdział Piąty - Cukierkowe kłamstwa Ilość osób była ogromna, nawet jak na tak często odwiedzany przybytek był to ogrom ludzi. Trochę się przez to denerwował. Nie wiedział na kim skupić rozbiegany wzrok. Jeśli nawalę to po mnie. Muszę się skupić, skupić! – powtarzał sobie w myślach. Jednak w tej chwili były to tylko puste słowa. Nie znaczyły nic, nie potrafiły nic. Mogły tylko istnieć w umyśle swego posiadacza i w zupełnie bezpłciowy sposób dodawać mu marnej otuchy. Od monitora oderwało go jego imię, wykrzyczane władczo przez szefa i zarazem właściciela pizzerii. Nie lubił tego gościa. Szef był zbyt... Apodyktyczny. Zdecydowanie zbyt władczy i pełny wręcz niemożliwej i niezrozumiałej dla niego pychy. Przesadzonej dumy. Jak zwykle, był miły, wręcz cukierkowo miły. Czuł się przez to okropnie. Taki związany, taki bezwolny. Taki wściekły. Był jak drapieżnik przywiązany do budy, tylko czekał na odpowiedni moment, by ugryść, szarpać, wyżyć się. Bo już nie mógł tak wytrzymać. Nagrywanie wiadomości dla biura, oczywiście nagrodą była premią. Chętnie się zgodził, wolne godziny i tak raczej przesypiał lub spędzał na bezczynnej obserwacji. W pełni usatysfakcjonowany szef wyszedł, a on westchnął i wytał spocone od zdenerwowania dłonie. Mówienie, zamiast patrzenia. Zapowiadało się całkiem nietypowo. Rozdział Szósty - Rosyjska ruletka Szukały go, były na tropie. To było całkowicie inne niż sny. Te przeklęte koszmary, to przez nie tak to się skończyło! Samodzielnie zniszczył animatroniki, każda pieprzona część była oddzielona od siebie. To miało zniweczyć plan tych kiczowatych zjaw, odesłać je prosto w zaświaty! Jednak stało się zupełnie inaczej. Nie zniknęły. Wylazły ze środka. Teraz go ścigały, pragnęły dokonać swojej małej, nic nie znaczącej zemsty. Pragnęły jego śmierci. Był pewien, że to jedyny cel w tym ich marnym "byciu". Klął w myślach, starając się zachowywać cicho. Musiał uciekać, wydostać się z tego przeklętego miejsca. Nie mógł przegrać takiej walki z głupimi dzieciakami. Musiał wygrać! Musiał, musiał, musiał! Zegar zabił głośno, mobilizując go do ruchu. Biegł. Biegł szaleńczą szarżą, jak chyba nigdy w całym swoim życiu. Jednak przemykając między ponurymi korytarzami, starając się uniknąć zjaw, wpadł prosto w pułapkę. Nie było wyjścia, żadnego. Choćby najmniejszego okna. A one już wiedziały, gdzie jest. Powoli, zupełnie niespiesznie, wlatywały do pokoju. Zbliżały się. Jego serce biło w wręcz zajęczym tempie, umysł ciągle krzyczał jedną i tę samą frazę: "Uciekaj! Uciekaj! Uciekaj!" Coraz bliżej, coraz bliżej. Były już tak blisko. I wtedy dostrzegł jeden, jedyny strój stojący w samym rogu pokoju. Jedyny ratunek. Rozdział Siódmy - Prawdziwy początek A pomyśleć, że wszystko zaczęło się tak zwyczajnie. "Wynieś śmieci", posłuchał, chociaż nie musiał. A gdyby tego nie zrobił? Lodowaty pot oblał jego skórę, stanął w miejscu. Szok, strach, emocje pożarły go w całości. Tam, pośród śmieci, ktoś leżał. Leżał, dławiąc się własną krwią, rzężąc rozpaczliwie. Dziecko. To było małe dziecko. Poganiający krzyk nieco przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Zdał sobie sprawę z sytuacji. Miał dwa wybory. Jeden z nich był niesamowicie nienaturalny, chory... A jednak o nim pomyślał. Pomoc czy pokusa? Życie czy śmierć? Gdyby ktoś, ktokolwiek w jakimkolwiek czasie zadał to jedno, proste pytanie. "Dlaczego?" Nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć. To był impuls, zwierzęcy impuls. Żądza, która wygrała z rozsądkiem. Ukrył ciało, plunął w twarz ludzkim odruchom. Oszukał truciciela, zgarnął nagrodę. Pożegnał nieznane dziecko ze śmietnika. Powitał Marionetkę. Rozdział Ósmy - Prawda utopii. Ten mały płomyczek nadziei, tlący się tylko ze względu na jego idiotyczne zaprzeczenia, wybuchł żywym ogniem. Ta marna nadzieja okazała się trafna. Wiadomości były kłamstwem. Daniem, odpowiednio przyprawionym i podanym tym łatwowiernym kretynom, ludziom. On nie tkwił już bezczynnie w kręgu podejrzanych. Opuścił go. Jak chyba każda osoba stąpająca po ziemi. Tak bardzo chciało mu się śmiać! Oszukał ich! Oszukał ich wszystkich! A pomogła mu w tym sama policja! Jakież ironiczne. Oni, obrońcy prawa zniżyli się wręcz do jego poziomu dając ujść z życiem zwykłemu mordercy. Wręcz zezwalali mu na dalsze działanie. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, zachichotał głośno. Takie zabawne! Wesoło zakręcił się w fotelu. To był zdecydowanie najlepszy początek tygodnia. Rozdział Dziesiąty - Cudowna gra. Nie spodziewał się, że mógły być tak spokojny. Ba, w ostatnich dniach nie spodziewał się, że w ogóle może nad sobą zapanować. Tylko czy w obecnej chwili miał się czym martwić? Na reszcie był w swoim żywiole, na swoim miejscu. Na reszcie on był u władzy. Och, te biedne dzieci nie wiedziały jeszce o jaką stawkę toczy się gra. Jeszcze. Chciał poczuć ich strach, pragnął go. Pożądał go najbardziej na świecie. Dlatego miał zamiar się tym delektować. Kosztować każdy, choćby najmniejszy kęs tego, wykreowanego na jego potrzeby koszmaru. Chodźcie tu, no już! Zabawa się zaczęła! Śledził je, krok po kroku. Był myśliwym, na reszcie był myśliwym! Czuł w pełni podniecenie, wynikające z tego pseudo polowania, tego, kim był. Niewątliwie - bezwzględnym mordercą, może psychopatą. Ale czy miało to jakieś znaczenie? Dopilnował, by wszyscy znali swą rolę. Wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik, jednak nie na tyle, by poczuć jakekolwiek znudzenie. Krzyki strachu, bolesne jęki. Krew, ta ukochana krew! Krzyczcie! Płaczcie! Błagajcie o litość! Przecież to takie zabawne! Wyssał z nich każdą kropelkę życia. Doprowadził do słodkiego końca. Kochał to, po prostu to kochał! Swoje nitypowe hobbi. Śpijcie dzieci, śpijcie. - Nucił pod nosem. Składając je do mechanicznego grobowca. Rozdział Jedenasty - Dwie strony medalu. Mógł ogarnąć wzrokiem wszystkich przybyłych. Niektórych nawet pamiętał. W sumie, nic nadzwyczajnego. Od kiedy parę dzieciaków tutaj "zniknęło" ludzie powoli zaczynali bać się przychodzić. Na jego twarzy pojawił się drobny uśmieszek. To on był powodem tego zamieszania, tylko i wyłącznie on! Miał teraz swoje własne małe show, którego rozwój mógł obserwować codziennie! Niech szef się wypcha, tracił panowanie nad własnym przybytkiem. Och, jakże mi smutno. - Zaśmiał się w myślach. Jednak rozglądając się uważnie powoli tracił całą zebraną wesołość. O ironio! Jedyną rzeczą, która była tego powodem byli ludzie. Te ich głupie, sztucznie uśmiechnięte twarze... Doprowadzały go do... Do szaleństwa. Haha! O ile już nie byłby szalony! Jednak, tym bardziej, chciał połamać te idiotyczne maski. Zniszczyć, zetrzeć na proch. Pozostawić na nich gołe kości. I strach, przede wszystkim strach. Na początku myślał, że zabawa będzie z dziećmi. Przecież doskonale widać na nich każdą, najmniejszą emocję. Jak mógł być takim durniem? Zupełnie zabrakło mu wyobraźni... Przecież to właśnie z burzeniem tej powierzchownej warstwy jest największy ubaw. Och, jak bardzo chciałby spróbować widzieć je w dorosłym... Te najczystsze emocje. Czystą panikę. Może kiedyś spróbuje? Może kiedyś... Na razie musiał czekać... Przecież nawet psychopata jego skuteczności nie mógł być tak oczywisty. Rozdział Dwunasty - Początek końca Z pewnością żył. Mimo tego, że ledwo mógł się ruszać, a każdy krok rozpalał wielki ból na nowo. Czuł go, więc żył, prawda? Ale pamiętał swoją śmierć tak perfekcyjnie. Czyżby był po prostu żywym trupem? Gdzie się znajdował? Jak miał się zemścić? Dlaczego to się stało? Wszystko się mieszało. Tak strasznie bolało! Och, ten ból... To nie była jego wina! Musiał się zemścić. Choćby jego mięśnie wyrwane były ze stawów, choćby jego krew zostałaby wypompowana z żył, choćby jego skóra została spalona na popiół. Musi mieć ostatnie słowo. Wyryje je na ciele... Nie, na duszy tamtych wstrętnych bachorów. Powoli poruszał się do przodu, uśmiechał się. I nagle ten specyficzny dźwięk, który wyrył się w jego pamięci... Kamery. Poruszały się. Uważał to za niezwykle zabawne, kiedyś to on przez nie patrzał na te przerośnięte maskotki... A teraz był jedną z nich. Nie! On nigdy nie będzie taki jak one! On jest inny... Ma swój mózg, ma swoje powody! Jego rozbawienie ustąpiło złości. Nieważne kto stanie na jego drodze - musi umrzeć. A on osobiście dopilnuje, żeby zginął najmożliwiej najboleśniejszą i najstraszniejszą śmiercią. Zasłużył. Oni wszyscy zasłużyli. Powinni zdechnąć w piekle. Mieli czas, mogli go wykorzystać, wyciągnąć rękę, pomóc mu. Och, był taki samotny... Ale nie, ci wszyscy ludzie woleli po prostu patrzeć na czubek własnego nosa, udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. A więc niech cierpią, cierpią za wszystko. Powoli szedł korytarzami. Poniosą karę, umrą. Posprząta ten bałagan. Spalić. Spalić aż do ziemi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania